


A Moment of Normality

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Human, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, Sad, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bombrush decides to play the good father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment of Normality

Bombrush didn’t feel good.  Hell, it had been forever since he hadn’t felt so shitty.  Work sucked, his pay wasn’t doing jack, and his family wasn’t being any helpful with his miserable life.  
  
Really, who could take care of a sick wife and a not-knowing-any-better child without feeling a little stressed out?  
  
Looking to the empty bottle of beer in his hand, he thought about grabbing another bottle from the six pack on the floor when he thought against it.  Pixela was asleep already, she wouldn’t be yelling and screaming at him tonight.  And he didn’t need a hangover if she were to wake him up in the middle of the night.  
  
Grumbling, he got off his old recliner chair and turned off the TV that blared the stupid news.  He should get these other beers into the fridge.  He didn’t have that much extra money to spend, so he should save these for tomorrow.  
  
But as he entered the kitchen, he stopped to notice that someone was still in the room.  
  
Bloodshed, his and Pixela’s only child, was sleeping with his head on a notepad on the kitchen table.  Poor thing must have been working on it ever since dinner ended.  And as he peeked at it while putting the beers into the fridge, he noticed it was his son’s worst subject, Math.  
  
Primus, how many times had he yelled at him for getting poor grades in that subject?  But he knew that didn’t help at all; it wasn’t as if anyone at home ever had time to help him.  
  
Looking up at the clock, Bombrush let out a gruff sigh as he set about to wake up his son to send him up to bed.  But being somewhat more sober for once, he had second thoughts.  Bloodshed had worked on this the whole time.  And it looked as if he still wasn’t done with it.  Poor kid was probably going to have to finish it in the morning.  
  
And it looked there were several mistakes on it already.  Bloodshed would never be able to finish it in time.  And it wasn’t as if he ever asked them for help; it usually ended with either someone yelling at him or hitting him…  
  
His hand hesitated.  Finally, after a long minute, Bombrush gently reached over to lift his son’s head enough to pull out the homework.  Making sure his son was still sleeping, he grabbed one of Bloodshed’s colored pencils and quickly looked over his son’s work.  It was only 5th grade work, so it wasn’t that hard for Bombrush.  But for Bloodshed, it was as if he were being asked to compose a new formula on how to determine the speed of light.  
  
Blinking away the alcohol, the older man marked the incorrect answers so that Bloodshed would notice it and pointed out stuff here and there to help him with the questions he was still stuck on.  Once he was done, he placed the notebook down as he moved everything else on the table into his son’s red Power Ranger backpack.  Once that was settled and the notebook secured in his hand, he quickly shuffled around to pick up his son.  
  
It was odd; the last time he had ever held Bloodshed like this was when the boy was just a toddler.  Usually Pixela was the one to carry him off to bed, but after she had started to deteriorate mentally, it was too risky to let her do it anymore and he was often trying to get her to bed that he had told their son to put himself to bed.  
  
The scene seemed so… serene.  Like something he had been missing.  It was like his whole damn life was finally perfect for once.  His wife wasn’t sick, he wasn’t tiring himself out taking care of his family and making the only income, and Bloodshed was a happy, vibrant child.  
  
But as he heard muffled cries coming from his bedroom, he had to resist the urge to sigh as he tucked his son into bed and left the homework by his night stand.  
  
Since when had dreaming ever given him what he wanted?


End file.
